Match Maker
by LyricsArePoetry
Summary: An interviewer is trying to get Spock and McCoy together. Slash.


**Match Maker:**

_Spock, McCoy and the Interviewer, who is a young woman, are in the medical bay on the Starship Enterprise._

I: So, Bones, I can call you Bones, right?

B: I suppose.

I: So, Bones, what is your opinion of Commander Spock?

B: Spock is a likable person, when he's not putting Jim down.

I: A crime you are guilty of yourself. So you admit to liking Spock?

B: I never said I didn't like Spock. And what d'you mean 'A crime I'm guilty of'?

I: I recall the look of horror on your face when Jim Kirk became Captain.

B: He was inexperienced, it was understandable horror.

I: I never said it wasn't, I would've reacted much the same. Shall we move on?

B: I think we should.

I: So you like Commander Spock?

B: Yes, I believe in time I will be able to classify him as friend.

I: Only a friend?

B: What are you trying to imply?

I: Has no-one ever told you that you shouldn't answer a question with a question?

B: You just did.

I: Care to answer? Only a friend?

B: Spock could be my friend.

I: Right. Do you have feelings for Spock, Bones?

B: Feelings? Dammit, girl, I'm human, I have feeling for practically everyone I come to meet, or hear about. I _feel _for a lot of things. Asking if I have _feelings _for him is a tad vague.

I: Fair enough, so what are your feelings for Spock?

B: I have respect for him, he is a remarkable Commander and makes the best, _logical _decision often.

I: Respect? Anything else? In fact, don't answer that, I think we should move on to Spock now. Commander Spock?

S: I fail to see the point in this interview.

I: I am human, Commander, I don't need a point.

S: Most illogical species

B: Don't see you complaining when our illogical species is saving you, you green-blooded hobgoblin.

S: Doctor, you fail to understand that these petty insults have no effect on me.

B: I know that, it helps me though.

I: I'm sensing a tad bit of conflict between the two of you. What do you think is the cause of this, Commander?

S: The over-emotional state of Dr McCoy.

B: Over-emotional? Over-emotional

_McCoy laughs slightly crazily_

B: He thinks I'm over-emotional, that's a good one that is.

I: So what do you believe to be the cause of conflict, Doctor?

B: Him. His high-and-mighty, I-have-no-emotions attitude which is a load of bull.

S: I never claimed not to have emotions, Doctor. I simply claimed to be in control of them, which I am?

B: Control? Is that what you call attacking Jim is it?

S: --

B: Got nothing to say to that have you.

S: Everyone has their faults, Doctor. As a human, you should understand all the more that everyone makes mistakes

B: And it's that right there, he is forever putting down humans

I: "Green-blooded hobgoblin", "pointy-eared Bastard"

B: It was Jim who said that.

I: "Are you out of your Vulcan mind?"

B: …

S: Dr McCoy has no understanding of Vulcan. As he is human, ;it's only natural than he would question the good of it. Humans are good at only seeing good and right in themselves.

B: Would you listen to yourself? Your Mother was human. You are half-human, any fa--

I: If I could interrupt, I thi--

B: Any faults humans have, you have in your blood as well.

I: think the---

S: As a child of two worlds, I will always have understanding of both Earth and Vulcan.

B: You don't have understanding of Earth, you haven't lived there.

S: It is possible to gain

I: CAN I INTERUPT?

B/S: …

I: Thank you. I believe the problem with the two of you is that you are opposites. McCoy, a man of medical, and emotion, Spock a man of science and logic.

S: This is correct

B: And obvious.

I: I also believe you are extremely alike.

_Spock raises eyebrow_

B: What the hell?

_The Interviewer smiles to herself_

I: See how you both reacted then. For Spock a raised eyebrow is the equivalent of an outburst such as "what the hell?". It was the same. You two are the same.

S: It is illogical to think Dr McCoy and I to be at all alike.

I: That's not all I think.

B: What else is going through that mind of yours, then?

I: We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Spock, what are your feelings for Bones?

S: Dr McCoy is a excellent Doctor, but not irreplaceable.

B: Gee thanks, Spock, feeling the love here.

S: I don't unde--

B: Of course you don't. We call it sarcasm.

I: And now we cross the bridge. How would you react to me saying I believe the biggest problem with you two is that you're in love with each other?

S: Illogical.

_At the same time:_

B: Are you out of your mind?

I: Denial, sweet.

B: I am not in love with Spock. I'd rather remain single for life.

S: I do not have any such feelings for Dr McCoy.

I: In my experience such intent denial has a counter effect.

S: I am not prone to the human habit of saying the opposite of what I mean.

B: Why would you think I am in love with someone who is forever putting down humans?

S: I feel the necessity to ask the same question.

I: Because you two… just… just look at each other.

_Spock and McCoy turn to look at each other. The usual blank look on Spock's face, a confused look on the Doctor's. _

I: Don't tell me you don't like each other.

S: I never claimed to dislike Dr McCoy, I said I wasn't in love with him.

I: Do you feel anything for him, though, Commander Spock?

S: Feeling many such emotions is not logical.

I: I wasn't asking what was logical, I was asking what you felt. You are not always logical, Mr Spock

S: I admit I would miss Dr McCoy if he or I were to leave the _Enterprise. _

_McCoy smiles._

I: You would miss him?

S: I have grown used to his present and company, it would be a change I would not wish to embrace if we were parted.

I: So you _do _like him in that way.

S: I did not say that.

I: You implied it. Bones, what about you?

B: What about me?

I: Would you miss Spocky here if he wasn't around?

S: My name is Spock.

I: I know.

B: I'd miss having a Vulcan to attempt to annoy.

I: And…?

B: Yes I would more than likely miss him.

I: I knew it! Are the two of you friends?

B: Kinda.

_At the same time:_

S: I believe so.

B: Really?

S: You sound surprised, Doctor.

B: I am.

I: Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss.

_McCoy rolls his eyes. Spock looks from the interviewer to his friend, a smile threatening to play on his face. McCoy and Spock's eyes met._

I: I can chant all day and night you know, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss.

_McCoy and Spock move closer, their lips meeting._

I: My work here is done.

_The Interviewer leaves, leaving the Doctor and the Commander to…well let your imagination fill in the blank there._

**A/N: A random idea I got on MSN, and my friend Maple told me not to get Spock and McCoy together, so of course I had to. Humour isn't my strong point - Angst is - so please R&R and let me know how I did! ly'all **


End file.
